


Pretty Little Hole

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, Language, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex, bossy!Kris, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes Kris’s pretty little hole. He’s very proud of himself for keeping it pretty. But Kris wants something dirty and if Adam doesn’t fuck him through the mattress sometime soon, Kris is going to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from the AI Anon Kink Meme 8. http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/10673.html?thread=7443633#t7443633

He loved it when Kris bent over for him, open and needy, already totally gone to some other place where all he could do was spread his legs and moan and wiggle like a horny backroom twink. He loved how Kris just gave over his body to Adam, hands clutching the pillow under his head, hips raised, on his knees, and chest pressing against the mattress.

“Adam, come on…”

But most of all, Adam loved Kris’s pretty pink hole. He was amazed that no matter how many times Adam slid his cock inside of Kris, his hole remained so tight and pink and…well…cute. Seriously, Kris had an adorable little asshole. And it was still baby pink. A couple of weeks ago, Kris had snuck off to the spa with Sutan and gotten a Brazilian wax so everything was hairless and smooth and soft and pink and clean. Adam loved it; it was the kind of gift that kept on giving as far as he was concerned. So it was only appropriate that Adam treated that kind of gift with absolute care and devotion.

 _“Your boy is awesome,” Sutan commented, later. “His asshole is pretty fucking perfect. There are boys in WeHo who would kill to have Kris’s ass. It’s like pink silk.”_

 _“Did you touch him?” Adam shouted at him._

 _“Hiss! Kitten, put your claws away.” Sutan raised his elegantly arched eyebrow and smirked hard enough to make Raja proud. “He asked me to check and I slipped my finger over him to make sure that he was smooth and he nearly came just from that. Count your lucky charms, you bastard.”_

Adam already spent nearly two hours just licking him, slow and delicate, holding Kris open so he could worship that pretty pink hole as much as he wanted. And honestly, Adam had seen his share of holes, but he never imagined that Kris’s hole would set the bar so high on what was truly a _perfect_ hole.

“Just—come on, Adam, uhhhhh, do _it_.”

Adam chuckled. _It_ was Kris’s way of asking to be fucked. Even after all these months together, Kris never felt comfortable cussing.

“I’m serious!” Kris whined, his thighs shaking as Adam pressed one lubed finger slowly in and out of his pretty hole.

He had been doing this for at least half an hour and he wasn’t in any hurry to get things going.

“Adam, I need it. Come on. _Please_!”

“I love it when you’re like this,” Adam murmured, pulling his finger out slowly and gently. He smiled at the way Kris’s hole twitched and fluttered open and close. Adam wet two fingers and rubbed his fingertips against his hole, barely touching him. “All open for me, smooth and tight and wet. I could do this for hours.”

“Damn it, Adam!”

“Shhh, baby, let me take care of you.”

“If you wanted to take care of me, you’d fuck me!”

Adam laughed, moving up on his knees to look over at Kris’s flushed face. “You said the f-word!”

Kris narrowed his eyes at him. “Adam…”

He slipped both of his fingers into Kris and they both sighed. He watched as Kris inhaled deeply, his hips pushing back aggressively against Adam’s fingers, clenching tightly as Adam eased his fingers all the way in.

“Oh yes…right there…”

Adam wiggled his fingers and Kris’s breath hitched as he lurched against the bed, body shaking. He dragged his fingers along the hot, tight muscle inside and nudged his prostate gland.

Kris moaned as he stuffed the pillow into his mouth, biting down.

“So pretty, Kris, so pretty.”

He let out a muffled moan and something that sounded like “please”.

Adam bit his lip, pushing his fingers all the way in and then all the way out. He stared at the hole, frowning a little as he waited for Kris to clench his muscles and for the ring of muscle to tighten again.

“Adam, you’re killing me here,” Kris said, turning his head so that his forehead pressed against the pillow. “I need more.”

“I know, baby, almost there.” He leaned forward and lightly blew on the hole and smiled when Kris shifted on his knees a bit and the hole squeezed close again. “Hmm…so fucking pretty.”

“As much as I appreciate that you think my butt is pretty, but could you please get your dick inside me?” Kris said, lifting his head to look over his shoulder at Adam. “Adam, come on…now!”

Kris reached down to curl his hand around his cock but Adam caught him by the wrist and pulled his hand away. “You know the rules.”

“Rules are stupid,” Kris muttered, fisting the pillow again and letting out a loud sigh.

Adam smiled as he pressed a kiss against the fleshy part of Kris’s ass. He was hot and firm and tasted salty. He dropped random kisses from one butt cheek to the other and then slipped his tongue down the smooth flesh that separated his ass until he could lick and tongue the wet hole. “Mmm…vanilla lube is so good on you, baby.”

Kris arched against his face when Adam pressed his tongue a little harder against his hole, feeling the muscles flutter and open for him as he slid his tongue deeper into Kris.

“Ohmygod,” Kris said, reaching with his hand to pet and caress Adam’s head. “Yes…”

Adam closed his eyes and smiled, stretching his tongue out as far as he could inside the tight passage. He could taste the vanilla and smell Kris’s musky and male scent, making him drool down the back of Kris’s tight balls. He slid his tongue in and out slowly, nudging the smooth perineum with his chin. Kris clenched around his tongue and Adam moaned, keeping his tongue inside for a long moment before pulling it back out to flick around his opening.

“Yum…”

Kris garbled out a laugh and dropped his hand off Adam’s head. He grabbed the sheets. “No more teasing…”

This time, Adam agreed. He kissed the sweaty flesh of Kris’s thigh and got to his knees, reaching for the condom packet. He opened it and slipped it over his cock quickly, ignoring the shivery pleasure that rolled down his spine at the feel of his own hand on his neglected cock. He picked up the lube and squeezed out a thick drop and then slathered it on his condom, making sure to cover every inch of his cock.

He pressed his hands against the hot skin of Kris’s ass and thumbed his flesh apart, carefully pushing the head of his cock against the small opening. He took a deep, calming breath as he eased inside of Kris, smiling as Kris moaned, arching his back and pushing down on Adam.

“No more teasing, baby,” Adam crooned, bracing his hands on the bed and smoothing thrusting his cock inside Kris’s squeezing muscles, milking him. “Mmmm…baby, that’s good, keep doing that.”

Kris whimpered, putting his elbows under him and moving his chest off the bed, pushing back against Adam with jerky movements. “Faster—“

“Shhh, I’ll get you there,” he said, stroking his hand down Kris’s slick back. He moved back so that he could watch his cock sliding in and out of Kris’s hole, making sure that he wasn’t doing anything to hurt him. He traced his fingers around the stretched ring of muscle and slid his hand lower to cup and squeeze Kris’s tight balls.

“Ohhh…ohhhh…Adam…”

“You’re not going to last long, are you?”

“Wanna come—“

“Yeah,” Adam whispered, moving his hand around Kris’s lean hip to wrap around his hard cock. Kris moved frantically against him as Adam rubbed his cock with long, tight strokes. “You can come, baby, any time you want.”

Kris keened loudly, his hips moving in time with Adam’s strokes like he was fucking Adam’s hand. He loved it when Kris chased after his own pleasure like this. He could just bury the entire length of his cock inside of Kris and get him off and come. He panted wetly, like he was choking on his own spit; that it was so good that he forgot how to swallow and Adam closed his eyes and groaned when he felt Kris’s muscles squeeze around his cock, coming into his fist in pulsing thick drops.

His arms shook and he fell on his pillow, breathing hard. Adam licked his lips as his hand caressed Kris’s cock, wetting his fingers on his come and stroking him gently. Kris shivered and let out a moan, reaching down to grab Adam’s wrist gently, moving his hand away. He pulled Adam’s hand to his mouth and sucked his own come off Adam’s fingers, slurping and licking lazily.

“Goddamn,” Adam whispered, dropping to his elbow so that his chest covered Kris’s back. He nuzzled the back of Kris’s neck, licking the sweat off his skin. “You’re so fucking hot, Kris.”

Kris snorted and pulled Adam’s fingers out of his mouth. He turned his head and Adam kissed him, tongue moving into his mouth to chase after the taste of Kris’s come on his lips.

“Come on,” Kris murmured, a small smile on his lips as he gave Adam a dazed, sated look.

“Yeah,” he said, kissing Kris’s ear and putting his hands on the bed and holding up his chest. He started to move fluidly, thrusting into Kris with short thrusts. A part of him wanted to grab Kris by the hips and take him harder and faster, be reckless with his pretty hole, stretching it with his cock and making Kris whimper. But this was _oh so good_ , too, just going slow and steady, the friction always perfect because Kris was so tight. He never had to fuck Kris too hard to get what he needed. “Gonna come, baby—“

“Do it,” Kris slurred.

Adam clenched his jaw and let out a thick groan, pushing Kris’s hips down so that he was flat against the bed. He loved being able to hold Kris down like this, his cock buried deep inside of him, both of them able to feel his cock throbbing and thickening right before he came.

Kris reached for Adam’s hand, twining their fingers together and holding his hand tightly as Adam bore down against Kris’s body, pressing his cock as deep as he could get it, and shuddering hard against him.

Carefully, he moved his hips back so that he could slip his cock from inside Kris. He pressed his fingers against his hole, gently massaging the opening and dipping his index finger into the widened hole. It usually took a little while for it to return to its small, tight shape. Adam looked up to see Kris looking sleepy and happy, his lips quirked into a private smile.

Adam kissed his hip and got off the bed. He walked to the bathroom and got rid of the condom. He washed his face and hands and grabbed the pack of wet wipes. Kris was still starfished out on the bed, turning his head to watch Adam. He was always so quiet and calm after getting fucked and Adam enjoyed cleaning him up and getting him ready for bed. He carefully spread Kris’s ass cheeks apart and smiled when it passed the pinky test – his hole had closed enough that only Adam’s pinky would fit. By morning, Kris’s hole would be closed. As he snuggled against Kris’s back, pulling the sheets over them, Adam smiled to himself for having enough control to make sure that Kris always enjoyed sex and that his pretty hole would be perfect the next time Adam fucked him.

***

Kris was always a quick study. He could learn a new song in a day; he could teach himself new music in two days. So when Kris dedicated himself to learning how to please Adam, it didn’t take him very long to figure out that Adam was pretty easy to please. The first few times that Kris gave him a blowjob were some of Adam’s favorite memories; it was like having all of his fantasies come to life. There was nothing tentative in the way that Kris sucked and licked him. And when he learned how to take Adam deeper into his mouth, tickling the back of his throat, Adam pretty much just came on the spot and then showed his gratitude and pleasure by fucking Kris long and slow and getting him off twice before he came inside his boy.

Adam moaned as he shivered awake, his body flushed with a familiar heat and pleasure. Kris’s mouth was hot and wet, drool soaking his trimmed pubes and dribbling down his balls. He loved a messy blowjob and Kris wasn’t shy about making it as dirty as possible. He blinked his eyes and tried to move his hands to rub the sleep crust from his eyes, but found that his arms wouldn’t cooperate. He bent his head back to see his wrists tied to the headboard and he tugged at the neckties, not getting any leverage at all.

Kris snickered softly and Adam looked down his body to see Kris kneeling between Adam’s thighs, lips brushing softly against his hard cock as brown eyes looked up at him.

“About time you woke up,” Kris said, giving his cock long licks with the flat of his tongue, from the base to the tip, over and over again.

“Mmmm…I love your mouth.”

“I love your dick.”

“I love your pretty hole,” Adam said, smiling.

Kris rolled his eyes and snorted. “I _know_. You’re so protective of it.”

Adam smiled. “Because it’s perfect. I don’t want to do anything to make it ugly.”

He was used to Kris giving him that _I have no idea what you mean but I love you so I’ll just accept it_ look.

“Well, I have plans for my hole and your dick this morning,” Kris said, moving up to his elbows. “In fact, I’m going to ride you so hard that my hole is probably going to get all red and bruised.”

Adam was horrified. He struggled, trying to pull his wrists from the neckties. “But, Kris! Why would you do that? Don’t do anything to hurt yourself, okay? Maybe you should—“

“Hey,” Kris said, putting his hand on Adam’s chest. He leaned over Adam, his face serious. “Hey, I’m not going to do anything to hurt either of us, okay?”

“Okay?”

Kris gave him a small smile. “I had no idea that you felt that strongly about my butt.”

Adam relaxed and sank back against the bed. “Well, I guess I have been a little obsessed with it.”

“A little?” Kris said, raising his eyebrows and quirking his lips into a smile. “We okay now?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling up at him. “So tell me what you want.”

Kris gave him a sly grin, lips curving into a sexy smile. “I’ve been wanting you to do me kind of rough and, you know, dirty, but you keep teasing me and not giving me what I want.”

Adam’s eyes widened and he stared at Kris. “But—“

“Yes, I know,” Kris said, rolling his eyes as he chuckled. “But I can take it, you know.”

“I know. I never thought that you couldn’t take it,” he said, nodding. “But it’s so pretty and it’s all pink and adorable.”

“My hole is pink and adorable?”

“It’s like cotton candy pink?” Adam said, shrugging as best as he could with his wrists tied over his head. “And it’s so soft and delicate and—“

“Ohmygod, Adam!” Kris said, laughing loudly. “I had no idea that you were _this_ obsessed with it.” He snickered again and turned serious again, licking his lips. He met Adam’s eyes with a steady and determined look. “So unless you really don’t want me to ride you, rock star, say so now and I’ll let you go.”

Adam swallowed, his cock twitching against his belly and oozing so much pre-come that Kris probably wouldn’t need lube. He was so torn – he wanted Kris to ride him, but he also wanted to make sure that nothing happened to change Kris’s hole. He bit his lip and sucked in his bottom lip, looking at Kris. “Whatever you want, baby.”

Triumph put a warm flush on Kris’s cheeks and he bent his head, licking the head clean and then sucking the pool of pre-come off his skin with a noisy slurp, giving Adam a wink as he got up to his knees, picking up the condom and rolling it down Adam’s cock with short strokes of his fingertips. Adam groaned at Kris’s teasing touch, panting shallowly. He had no idea that Kris had it in him to be so dirty.

He watched as Kris coated him with a little bit of lube.

“Um, baby, maybe you should use a little more?”

“It’s fine,” Kris said, scrambling up on his knees over Adam’s hips. “Sometimes, I don’t want to have all that lube, it’s too slick.”

Adam bit his lip. “But—“

“Shhh, Adam, let me do this,” Kris said, grabbing a hold of Adam’s cock and sitting down hard on him.

“HOLY FUCK!” Adam shouted, hands clenched into fists as he stared wildly up at Kris. “Baby, that’s—“

“Oh God!” Kris let out a heady moan, arching his back as he started to gyrate on Adam’s cock.

Adam panted, trying to hips under control. “Baby—FUCKING HELL!”

Kris let out a deep, throaty purr as he leaned back, hands grabbing Adam’s thighs as he fucked himself in short and fast movements. He flung his head back and literally bounced on Adam’s cock, twisting his hips. “Oh God! This is—this is—oh God!”

“Baby, you could—“

Kris made some kind of high pitched scream as he pretty much just sat back on Adam’s thighs, pulling his legs free so that his feet were by Adam’s sides. He used the new leverage to roughly drag his ass up and down, not caring about anything but how he could get Adam’s cock to push against his prostate.

He never knew that Kris was such a greedy little bottom.

“Oh God, Adam—why—why don’t you fuck me like this?” Kris cried out and rocked against Adam.

Adam pressed his face against his arm, biting into the fleshy part, moaning. “Kris, come on—“

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!”

“Fuck! I can’t—baby, I can’t—I have to—I need—“

“Fucking do it!” Kris shouted, bracing himself.

Kris slammed his hips down hard against Adam. They were both going to have bruises from this.

“Baby, slow down!”

“Want it like this.”

Adam gasped and gave an experimental thrust of his hips. It felt so good – Kris’s weight and his tight hole moving up and down on his cock. Adam thought he could feel the drag of Kris’s opening over the rolled edge of the condom and down the bottom half of his cock. He thought it felt like hot, wet silk. He thought— **ohh fuck it**!

He gritted his teeth and put his feet flat on the bed, jerking up so that he was setting the pace now, thrusting into Kris hard and fast and rough.

“Ohhhhh—“

“Fuck me.”

Adam growled. “Fuck _yes_.”

He moaned when Kris sat down and then started to undulate his hips, back arched and holding on to Adam’s knees.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Kris growled and gave Adam a hot and dirty look, licking that full bottom lip as he got back on his knees and leaned forward, bracing his hands on the bed over Adam. He bit his lip and thrust his hips back and forth, hard and fast and sloppy, no rhythm to it at all, and Adam bit his tongue as he flung his head back, bracing his heels against the bed as he lifted his hips to meet Kris’s every move, hands twisting on the neckties around his wrists as he fucked Kris’s hole, feeling the slide of Kris’s muscles tightening and clenching around his cock.

“Get yourself off. Come on me,” Adam hissed at him.

Kris wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked off frantically. Adam watched the rosy red head of Kris’s cock appearing and disappearing in Kris’s tight grip. He pulled on himself rough and dirty as Adam kept fucking up into him.

“Coming—“ Kris said, breathlessly.

“Yeah!”

He looked into Kris’s eyes, dark and predatory, his hair sticking to his forehead as his mouth dropped open, staring at Adam with something that looked like pain, then shock, then awe, and then intense pleasure; he squeezed his eyes shut as he sprayed his come on Adam’s stomach and chest.

“Adam…”

“Fuck! Fuck!”

Adam jerked his hips faster and faster, the _slap slap slap_ of their flesh loud and dirty, mixed in with the sounds of Kris’s moans and Adam’s growls. He was going to fuck that pretty pink hole, he was going to drill Kris right to the edge, he was going to get his big cock inside his boy and he was going to show Kris exactly what it meant to get fucked.

“Oh Lord,” Kris whimpered. “Yes, yes, yes…”

He moaned, closing his eyes, flinging his head back on the pillows, letting loose as he felt the white-hot rush of pleasure move through him like a wave. He thrust his hips against Kris, rising off the bed and holding in the air as he came inside of Kris, his muscles seizing and trembling.

“Jesus,” Adam choked out, gasping. He fell on the bed, Kris’s weight holding him down on the bed. “Hmmm…God, Kris—“

Kris snickered, falling on top of Adam, dead weight.

“Okay, you win. We can do this again any time you want.”

He laughed against Adam’s chest, panting breathlessly and maybe even drooling a little on his skin.

“You okay, baby?”

“Hmmm…”

“You’re not in any pain?” Adam said, looking down at him.

Kris breathed heavily and moved his face so that he could prop his chin against Adam’s chest and look up at him. “Nah, I’m good.”

Adam smiled, lazy and sated and happy. “You gonna let me go any time soon?”

“Mmm, maybe. Why, what’s the rush?”

“I just want to look and check that your hole is okay.”

Kris laughed and he hid his face against Adam’s chest. “Jeez, Adam…”

 

The End.


End file.
